Voyteche
About Voyteche''' '''was a Yugoslav soldier who became a member of D.C.'s squad that was paid to help Hunt on his journey through No Man's Land to find "minerals." Involvement While drinking in a bar, a man known only as Hunt approaches D.C. and offers him six-thousand dollars to aid him on his journey to locate minerals. D.C. accepts, and within several hours D.C. has created a team of mercenaries, the members include D.C., Voyteche, Prior, Jordan, Taktarov, and McCay. The team sets out in an old truck. When they reach the outskirts of the perimeter that Hunt described, they disembark the truck and continue on their way. While walking through the forest, they encounter radio interference. But that doesn't stop them. They eventually reach the minerals. D.C. orders Voyteche and the others to take a position near the tree line. They obey. D.C. slowly approaches the underground bunker, and when he is sure it is secure, he orders Voyteche and the others to approach the bunker. D.C. enters and tells Voyteche and Prior going to the right. The other members follow their orders as well. Voyteche and Prior enter an unknown room, that is likely to be the radio room. Up above, Jordan and Taktarov spot a twinkle of light in a bush. Jordan aims, and Taktarov fires at it. Voyteche and the others race up the stairs to aid in the skirmish. When they arrive, McCay is shot in the shoulder. Jordan, the medic, races to help McCay. Voyteche remains stationary. When the skirmish dies down, D.C. confirms that everything is alright, and he orders Voyteche and Taktarov to stay up above and watch their surroundings. Voyteche is not seen again for several scenes. While exploring the vast corridors, Cotter and McCay come across a body room, containing mutilated bodies. Cotter screams and D.C., Prior, and Jordan responded. Cotter had found a living human, known by the team as The Breather. The scene then cuts to Voyteche, D.C., Prior, Jordan, McCay, and Hunt all standing around The Breather. Voyteche, Jordan, and McCay all try to interrogate him, but he won't speak. Jordan asks "Name?," Voyteche then asks the same question in Russian. McCay and Hunt then get into a heated argument, and Voyteche - along with the others - stand by and watch. D.C. tells McCay to "walk away." Prior to then interrupts and tells the D.C., Prior, and Hunt that they "might want to see this." He takes them to a room with a Nazi flag hanging on the wall. They then have a conversation about the Nazis. The scene then cuts to Cotter and Taktarov talking, as well as other scenes of McCay, Hunt, and Prior. Voyteche is next seen above ground putting sandbags around the opening of the bunker. More scenes past until he's seen again. Voyteche is next seen - still above ground - fighting an unknown amount of hostiles. D.C. appears to tell everyone but him specific orders. Shortly after D.C. gives the orders, an extremely cold and intense wind randomly happens. The team is forced to lay down and get into a ball position to keep warm. When the wind stops, D.C. pops his head and aims, then he orders a sound-off. All but one - whose name is Taktarov - sound-off. Voyteche looks behind him and shouts "He's gone! Tak?! Tak?!." D.C. runs over and asks what happened. Voyteche replies "I-I don't know. The-the wind..." D.C. finds a German cross medallion wear Taktarov was standing. He then enters the bunker. Several scenes past until Voyteche is seen again. While standing above ground Voyteche and the others hear screams of pain. The screams are Taktarov's. Voyteche stands there, completely still, and has a frightening look on his face. A scene passes and then it reverts back to Cotter and McCay (Voyteche can be seen in the background). A few hours pass, and Cotter, McCay, Prior, and Jordan fall asleep. However, Voyteche does not; While loading his AK-47 magazine, a hand lurches its way through the mud. Voyteche is unaware. The hand then magically turns into a Nazi ghost, and the ghost grabs Voyteche's throat, holds a knife up and begins to put the knife down his throat. The Nazi ghost then turns the knife and it grinds on his teeth. The ghost then stabs Voyteche in both eyes, and it slowly slips back into the ground. The other soldiers are unaware of Voyteche's death. Voyteche is last seen, dead, with his skull attached to Taktarov's. Trivia *Voytche is played by the actor Julian Rivett. *Voyteche uses the Norinco Type 56 as his primary firearm. *Unlike the other members of the squad, Voyteche wears a camouflage tactical vest and backpack over a blue track jacket, which is similar to Sasha in Behind Enemy Lines. *Voyteche rarely speaks. He only speaks when someone speaks to him. *Voyteche's squad number is 1. This can be confirmed when D.C. orders a sound-off. This makes him the pointman and scout. *As stated above, Voyteche's squad number is 1. This is odd because he is not the second-in-command of the team. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Character Outpost